Recovery
by Kyoko0001
Summary: non-massacre. AU. one shot. Itachi blames himself after Sasuke is sent to the sound to kill Orochimaru, and when he finally returns he wants noting more then to be there for him. A lot of things have changed, but Itachi is going to make sure that his little brother recovers fully. Itasasu.


**Itachi helps Sasuke heal after he spends three years with Orochimaru. Non-massacre AU**

**I don't own Naruto.**

0o0o0

Itachi walked quickly down the stairs of the Hokage's tower. He had just returned from his latest mission and was more than eager to finally get home after six months of undercover work in the hidden grass village. He was no closer to finding Orochimaru and his hideout then he was a year ago…

Arriving at the Uchiha district it took him only moments to make it to the front door of his home. Taking off his shoes he made his way into the kitchen to find his mother and father waiting for him as they always did.

Fugaku looked up from his newspaper just as he sat down and Mikoto quickly finished shoving whatever they would be having for dinner in the oven before setting a cup of tea down and joining the two. They already knew how the mission went before Itachi collected his thoughts enough to speak by the way there oldest son turned the cup in his hands.

"nothing." Itachi finally said at last.

"It's not your fault... look Itachi, your brothers an Uchiha. If there's any kid from this village could survive, it would be him." Fugaku wasn't one to offer comforting words, but the longer no news came on the younger of the boys, the more the older blamed himself.

Itachi remained silent.

Mikoto went back to stir a pot on the stove and it remained quiet until the front door was thrown open and the pitter pat of little feet. "Kaaaaaaaa-san! Auntie took me to the pet store and look what I got!" Nanami, Itachi's two year old younger sister ran into the kitchen with a box in her hands. "See see see!"

Mikoto bent down to examine the box just as her sister walked through the door and smiled.

"Sea monkeys? Oh my! Why don't you go clean a space on your desk and I will get them ready for you." She was smiling warmly at her daughter, carefully she nudged her in the directions of the stairs amd watched as she ran around the table to hug her brother and father before finally going up the stairs.

Itachi had a hard time excepting that Nanami was indeed his little sister and not just another member of his extended family… she was 18 years younger than him after all.

After Sasuke had been declared MIA, Mikoto had fallen into a depression. It had gotten so bad that Itachi and his father could barely convince her to get out of bed anymore. She finally snapped out of it when she found out she was pregnant.

She smiled now. Whenever Nanami was around at least. Both she and his father would smile.

Itachi couldn't.

"niiiiii-san!" Nanami's shrill voice sounded in his ear and he wondered how he hadn't managed to sense her.

"Not so loud Nanami." Itachi's eyes met her own and she smiled.

"sowy nii-san!" she covered her mouth with her little hands and giggled.

"What is it that you need?"

"Why do you look so sad?" Nanami blinked her bright blue eyes. The only members of the Uchiha clan that were able to activate sharingon had deep charcoal eyes like his own. His father didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm tired."

"Oh… so why doesn't you take a nap?" she batted her eye lashes again.

"You mean why don't I take a nap?"

"mmhum!" she nodded her head.

Just like Sasuke used to do…

0o0o0o0

Two more months passed and the entire Uchiha clan was holding their breath. Sasuke had been told that if it would jeopardize the mission, he should not show up to the scheduled checks to relay information back. He was only supposed to stay with Orochimaru until it was time for the body transfer, and then he was supposed to escape. Kill him if he was able.

The three years were up, so Orochimaru now had ahold of the Sharingon, or Sasuke was on his way back to konoha.

Itachi had been up the entire night keeping watch at the gate in hopes that Sasuke would return. After Tsunade had personally made the trip out to order him to go home and get some rest, he finally came through the front door and planted himself in front of the table. Where he had stayed.

Now it was nearly noon and Mikoto was busy making lunch. Fugaku had gone to work at his usual time so it was just he and Nanami sitting at the table. The two year old was humming while she doodled on a blank piece of paper with red crayon while Itachi was polishing his katana.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes Nami-chan?"

"What's my other big brothers name again?" her voice held all of the incense of a small child, but Itachi didn't miss the way that his mother froze.

"Sasuke."

"Oh… is Sasuke a really cool ninja like 'tachi-nii?" she continued to draw scribbles.

Itachi stood and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yes, Sasuke _was_ a fine ninja." Mikoto continues cutting up the vegetables.

Nanami nods her head and continues to hum away. Itachi didn't miss it though. His mother had lost hope.

0o0o0

Another three months pass and Fugaku announces at the next clan meeting that the village is ready to declare Sasuke dead. His name would be added to a memorial stone and the village would regard him as a hero for years to come.

He prays that it isn't true but the possibility of him surviving in a village that has gained a worse reputation then the blood mist, were damn slim.

When Itachi goes to the fifth Hokage and asks for permission to leave the village and search one last time, it takes everything he has not to have a break down when she denies his request. Giving him the helpful advice that he should 'allow himself time to grieve because Sasuke has probably been dead since the first year.'

0o0o0

The entire Uchiha clan attends the ceremony at the memorial, as dose Sasuke's former gennin team and sensei, The rest of the rookies who took the chunnin exams his year, and damn near every girl that ever attended the academy with him.

Mikoto cries. She is allowed because Sasuke was her son, but she is still reserved as is expected of an Uchiha. Fugaku, Itachi can tell, is biting the inside of his cheek so that he doesn't break down as well.

Naruto, who has only recently returned from the village, is shaking. Hands balled so tightly that his finger nails are digging into his palm.

Sakura is covering her face with her hands but Itachi knows that she is also crying…

Kakashi's eyes are fixed on the man who is carefully inscribing Sasuke's name on the stone…

Shisui is standing behind Itachi with his hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. He can feel the way Itachi is shaking slightly as the fifth Hokage did the honors of telling everyone how amazing Sasuke _had_ been.

0o0o0

When news reaches Konoha that Orochimaru has been killed the first thing Itachi dose is rush home to relay the news to his father. Fugaku pauses from showing his daughter the proper way to hold a kunai to looks at Itachi.

"Who killed him?"

0o0o0

When Sasuke returns to the village he is immediately taken in to custody by ANBU. The entire Uchiha clan is enraged to see one of their own treated like this. Shisui had commented on how he wouldn't be surprised if this brought on another plan to over though the village.

Itachi goes to Danzo almost immediately.

"What has he done to deserve being treated like a traitor?" He knows that his voice is more threatening than he had ever heard it before.

"Nothing." Danzo leans back in his chair, the same arrogance is present on his face as always.

"Then pray tell, why the hell are you keeping him locked up in T&I?" Itachi takes a few steps forward.

"The Hokage wants to know that he is still loyal to the village. That he's not acting as a spy. Not a threat. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius." His tone ever mocking.

"So you send a little kid out one an impossible mission and when he survives you treat him like this? Why the hell can't I see him!" Itachi actually slams his hands on the desk. He can sense the two members of root who were guarding the door reach for their weapons, should Itachi get violent.

0o0o0

A month passes before Itachi is able to get clearance to go down and see Sasuke.

Itachi is allowed to observe his interrogation behind the one way glass. No actual contact with the possible traitor is permitted.

The room is dirty with poor lighting. A steal table and set of chairs are the only furnishings present. The door opens and Ibiki walks in and takes a seat. Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan takes up leaning against the far wall just as Sasuke is allowed though the door.

He is much taller than Itachi remembers. He is probably just under six feet, exceptionally tall for an Uchiha. His skin is pail and smooth, a healthy blush to his cheeks. He has lost all remnants of his childhood plush, his jaw angular and his shoulders wide.

Itachi thought it odd, it had never crossed his mind to think about what Sasuke would look like when he returned. In his mind he was still the 12 year old curled up on his bed clutching that god forsaken curse mark and trying not to call out in pain. The Sasuke before him was anything but. He looked strong, like he could take care of himself on his own with no help from anyone or anything. The kind of person that could survive Otogakuru.

He watches as his not so baby-ish brother sits down and yawns. "How much longer before I can go home?" his tone was bored and unconcerned, not something you would expect from a prisoner.

"That depends on how today's session goes." Ibiki matched his tone leaning back in his chair, seemingly at ease around the possibly dangerous ninja.

"Then let's get it over with already. I want a nap."

"We'll pick up where we left off." Ibiki shook his head and motioned for the Yamanaka to step forward. "Just like we've been doing. Open your eyes and relax into the justsu."

Itachi cringed. It would be difficult for anyone to cast a genjutsu on any Uchiha who had unlocked Sharingon. Let alone one who was proficient at it… psychological exams were almost impossible to do on anyone who mastered the blood line limit.

He watched as Sasuke visibly relaxed in his seat and met Inoichi's gaze. The older shinobi was visibly straining to perform the difficult technique. Eventually Itachi watched his brothers eyes glaze over and he slumped in his chair slightly.

This type of technique allowed the caster to slip into someone's subconscious and 'take a look around.' Itachi had been told by a fellow ANBU who was a member of the Yamanaka clan that it was like stepping into someone personalized world. There memories took the form of objects or beings in the world, and you could go through memories, witnessing paste events exactly as they had been perceived.

It was technically a forbidden technique… but it was used in quite a few interrogations.

About ten minutes passed in silence and Ibiki called out to Inoichi, shaking his shoulder to pull him out of the technique. Another minute passed before the blonde shinobi blinked, sitting down he took the water offered.

Itachi was much more concerned with the way Sasuke was still slumped in his chair. His breathing was even but he should have come out of the jutsu at the same time. There was a lingering silence in the room and Sasuke remained motionless. The older brother was getting nervous.

"That was just fucked up." The blonde muttered at last whipping the sweat from his brow. "The kid was telling the truth Ibiki… but there were a hell of a lot of details he left out too."

"What kind of details?" Ibiki poured another glass of water for the blonde.

"About Orochimaru. I don't blame him for not saying anything about it ether. That mother fucker was just sick…"

"Nothing pertaining to the village or its safety?"

"No, just about his own personal hell for the last three years… I gotta go get some air before I lose my lunch…" he promptly left Ibiki and the seemingly unconscious Sasuke alone in the room.

Ibiki sat down and sighed. About ten more minutes passed and Sasuke eventually shifted so that he was sitting up strait. He was quite, his confident air seemingly gone.

"Are we done?" Itachi's younger brother's throat was dry as he spoke.

"Yeah."

When the two had left Itachi just continued staring into the blank interrogation room. His brother was alive and healthy.

0o0o0

Another week passed before Ibiki finally gave the ok for Sasuke to have visitors, so Itachi, his mother, father, and Nanami were descending the stairs to get to the base level that housed the T&I division of ANBU.

"Dis is where Nii-san works? Kaa-san?" the little girl, now three, was being carried down the many stairs by her mother.

"Itachi works upstairs dear." Mikoto had been unusually quite since she had found out that Sasuke was still alive. Itachi hoped that she was still just in shock over it…

"dat's soo cool!" Nanami giggled.

Itachi shook his head. Stopping at the door that was guarded by two ANBU, he flashed his badge before typing in a code on the key pad to unlock the door. He shook his head again when his sister imitated the beep that sounded…

Anko was waiting for them and grinned when they all got through the door. She led them though the winding hallways that were lined with empty cells, all the while listening to Nanami hum.

Eventually they were let into one of the larger interrogation rooms. There was a metal table with five chairs set around it. They were all deathly silent as they sat, Itachi's mother keeping her daughter perfectively in her arms instead of letting her sit in her own chair.

Perhaps it wasn't shock…

When the door opened they all jumped a little, well except for Nanami who was eating cheery-o's out of a baggie Mikoto had packed her.

A masked ANBU walked through the door first fallowed by Sasuke, then another ANBU. Itachi smiled slightly before glancing back at his parents. They both tried in vain to keep their faces natural.

Sasuke smiled lightly, nothing like the bright grins he used to flash.

He took a seat next to Itachi and smiled again. "Guess what, contrary to popular belief I'm not dead."

Fugaku's lip twitched into the closest thing to a smile Itachi had seen since his youngest sons return, while Mikoto's eyes teared up. Itachi knew that they were afraid that Sasuke would be better off dead, that staying with Orochimaru would have tainted his personality, warped it. That fear only increased when ANBU claimed he needed to be cleared before allowed to wander the village freely.

Itachi reached over and ruffled Sasuke's hair, he was partially surprised that his brother was startled by the once familiar touch. "It's a good thing you're not, so what did you do to make them think you were a 'dangerous ninja'"

Sasuke smirked. "I brought the fifth Orochimaru's head."

Itachi just sighed. That only was supposed to happen in the bad movies about ninja…

"Who's the munchkin?" Sasuke turned his gaze to Nanami, and Itachi didn't miss the way his mother tightened her arm around her ever so slightly.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "That's your little sister Nanami."

Sasuke blinked a few times. "She's small."

"Am not!" the little girl locked eyes with him then smiled. "Are you Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Then that means that you're my other big brother!"

"Apparently."

Nanami started squirming until she managed to duck under the table. Mikoto looked as if she wanted to call her back, but reluctantly watched as the youngest of her children crawled into Sasuke's lap. Getting comfortable she asked her mother to pass her coloring book and crayons.

"Well now that that's settled." Fugaku smiled and took ahold of his wife's hand, a rare display of public affection. "Were happy that your home Sasuke. I just wish these damn ANBU would let you go. You've served your village faithfully."

0o0o0

Itachi came to see Sasuke almost every day. On more than one occasion he ran in to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi coming or going from a visit.

On this particular visit, Naruto was sitting outside of Sasuke's cell staring at the wall. There was a lingering silence about them. Keeping his distance Itachi heard Naruto swear loudly.

"Dammit teme! Why won't you talk to me? I can help you if you let me…"

"Hn. You're still a child. You can't change the past dobe, you of all people must know that." Sasuke's voice was muffled like he had his face buried in his pillow, like Itachi had seen him do in the past weeks he had visited. "I don't feel like dealing with you and your sunshine attitude, so leave me alone."

"I-I just want it to be how it was… you know?"

"It's never going to be like that again ok. I don't have those feelings anymore…"

Naruto stood to look at Sasuke, at least Itachi assumed since he was now facing the cell. "What the hell happened to you? Were best friends Sasuke!"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you… just leave me alone…"

There was a silence for a few more minutes before Naruto left, avoiding eye contact as he passed Itachi in the hall.

Stepping forward Itachi saw Sasuke was lying on his back with a pillow over his face. "Not up for visitors today Otouto?"

"Please stay Aniki…" Sasuke shifted so that half his face was uncovered. "I thought you weren't going to come today."

Itachi's heart always melted whenever Sasuke called him that. Typing a code into the key pad to unlock the door Itachi went and sat next to Sasuke on the bed. It wasn't like when they were little anymore, Sasuke didn't instantly crawl into his brother's lap and burry his small face in his brother's chest, letting little fingers tangle into long raven hair.

Instead Sasuke shifted closer, keeping a good foot between them still. That was a close as he ever got now. The younger would flinch when ever Itachi attempted to touch him, and from reports Sasuke refused to let any one touch him, even the medical ninja.

It was understandable. From what Itachi had read in the reports so far he shouldn't be surprised that that was the case. When he had read Inoichi's Psych report Itachi had promptly vomited … that fucking snake had made Sasuke do unspeakable things.

Apparently the Uchiha had been made his personal toy that the snake did whatever he wanted to. The fact that his younger brother had made it three years in that kind of environment and not killed himself surprised him.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when a trembling hand tangled in his shirt. Itachi smiled warmly.

"I had an interesting mission today. My squad was ordered to go to the academy and answer questions for the pre-gennin. It took longer than I thought or I would have stopped by in the morning." Cautiously and slowly he reached out a hand to brush bangs our of Sasuke's face.

"It's ok." Sasuke flinched at first but after a moment leaned into the touch.

"So what's going on between you and Naruto?" Moving his hand, Itachi started to rub Sasuke's tight shoulders.

"Did you know me and him were kind of a thing before I went an assignment?"

"Really?"

"Hn. And now I don't want to be a thing…" Sasuke sighed and shifted slightly closer.

"I see. It may take some time for him to except it Otouto."

Silence fell between them and Itachi couldn't help but smile that Sasuke was comfortable enough to talk to him like this again.

0o0o0

Sasuke was finally released into the custody of the Uchiha, they were to monitor him and make sure he did not leave the compound without a guard or two. He was allowed to train, although still prohibited from missions, he was to prepare for the next chunnin exam.

Itachi had been among the on duty ANBU (an entire five man cell) to escort his younger brother to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the warm summer sun that was beating down mercilessly, making the uniform Itachi wore extremely uncomfortable.

Walking in a simple white yukata Sasuke moved silently, taking in the sights and sounds of his once again home. When they finally arrived at the gates of the Uchiha compound they were met by Fugaku and a few members of the police force. As soon as they were though the gate Itachi took his mask off and smiled. "Home sweet home eh Otouto?"

The first thing Sasuke did when he got home was hug his mother. He was taller than her now so he was able to rest his chin on top of her head. After that he went up to his room and flopped in his bed and stared at the ceiling for a good half an hour before coming to Itachi's room and knocking on the door.

"Wanna spar?"

Their mother, father, and sister were sitting on the porch and watched as Itachi and Sasuke spared. What started as simply taijutsu quickly turned rough, eventually justsu started to fly as often as shuriken.

Itachi hadn't expected Sasuke to be much better then when he left, but this was turning out to be more challenging than he had expected it to be. Sasuke had learned a lot while he was away, and was far above gennin level. Of course since he killed one of the sannin that should have been expected…

Eventually Mikoto called it to an end by declaring dinner was done. Itachi and Sasuke went upstairs to wash while Nanami stayed down stairs and prattled on about how she wanted to be an amazing ninja like her 'big brobers.'

Mikoto had taken it upon herself to change out Sasuke's old cloths for ones that would fit properly shortly after she had gone to see him for the first time. She had taken Itachi and Nanami with her when she went to pick him out cloths and had seemed more than a little excited about it.

0o0o0

Itachi was more than a little concerned. Sasuke wasn't doing well at all, not that anyone seemed to notice.

He smiled at their mother and father, played with Nanami, helped cook dinner, trained, but he wasn't doing well. The normalcy came to easy. It was forced, but no one but Itachi was able to notice.

Probably because Sasuke wasn't crawling into their bed night after night. They didn't notice the way he flinched when Nanami through herself on him, or how he would hesitate when their father placed a hand on his shoulder.

Like clockwork, when Sasuke knew their parents were asleep he skillfully slipped though the hallway and wrapped quietly on the door. Itachi, like every night, got up and opened the door.

Sasuke was only wearing a pair of lose sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat as he took hold of his younger brother's hand he led him over to the bed.

Sasuke sat down and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"It's ok." The older offered as he slowly wrapped his hands around Sasuke who just nodded. "Otouto you know that you're welcome to just sleep in here. Then you wouldn't have bad dreams in the first place."

0o0o0

"You did what!?" Shisui dropped the dango he was holding.

"I don't know how it happened but it did and I would appreciate it if you were quite about it like you promised you would be." Itachi sighed and took another bite of his sweet treat.

"Right right… but how exactly do you just happen to make out with your bother? I mean I knew you two were close but… well damn…"

"We was having a panic attack an—"

"wait, wait, wait. You made out with your brother because he was having a panic attack?"

Itachi glared. "No he was freaking out because of a dream. He came to my room and so I put him to bed like I usually do but he was sobbing…"

"And so your answer was lets have sexy time?"

"No. he said something about how he didn't want to feel his hands anymore an—"

"Who's him?"

"Orochimaru…" Itachi had long ago gotten used to the way his cousin constantly interrupted him. "So he asked me to make it stop… so I did."

"Damn… that's a whole lotta fucked up Itachi…"

There was a long silence, the only thing making any noise were the birds chirping and the river flowing.

"You to have always had a flirty relationship… so it's not that unbelievable…but is that really healthy for him right now?"

"What was I supposed to do, push him away?" Itachi took another bite of his dango. "Have you really gotten to see him since he's been back?"

Shisui shook his head.

"He flinches whenever anyone gets too close to him. He constantly having night mares and all he does is train until he's exhausted. He puts on a brave face, plays with Nanami, cook with mom, trains with dad, but he hates doing all of it…"

"But he lets you do whatever you want right?" Shisui laid back in the grass and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Yeah… it's like I'm the only person he trusts… so how could I have just pushed him away?" it was unusual for Itachi to be unsure of himself and his actions. His cousin couldn't remember the last time Itachi had actually had an as in depth conversation with him as this about anything other than battle strategies.

"You couldn't… But are you sure you're just doing this for him? I mean how many people can actually stomach kissing there sibling like that."

"Yeah…"

0o0o0

Strings were pulled and Sasuke was allowed to take the chunnin exams without other gennin to back him up.

Itachi wasn't all too worried about him, he knew that he hadn't seen Sasuke's full strength in there few sparing sessions, but all the power he had shown would be more than enough to breeze though the exams.

The results came in for his first test arrived via messenger hawk. The note stated that Sasuke had passed and would be away until the 21st on a survival exercise and depending on the results may have to fight in a third round preliminary.

Itachi took this time to take a three day mission to round up some missing nin so he wouldn't be worrying.

He was a bit surprised when the Hokage requested him to be her ANBU guard at the third round preliminaries. He accepted and wasn't all to surprised to find that Sasuke stood in the front row without as much as a dirtied shirt.

Itachi held his breath as Sasuke's name showed up on the display board, he was going to be fighting a gennin from the hidden mist. If Itachi had to guess he would place the boy between 14 and 16 years of age.

The two stepped into the middle of the ring and as soon as they were told to start Sasuke had moved behind him and held a sword against his neck, pressing just hard enough to draw a steady stream of blood.

The boy forfeited as Sasuke went to stand and wait for the other matches to end.

Itachi was happy that his younger brother hadn't killed that kid; it proved that he didn't have that unnecessary blood lust that Orochimaru tried to instill in his followers.

When Sasuke got home he seemed tired. He wasn't as jumpy when Nanami crawled in his lap and started asking a million and one question, and almost didn't flinch when Fugaku patted his should and told him well done.

After Sasuke had gotten out of the shower he went to Itachi's room after getting dressed. It was unusual since there mother was just down the hall putting their sister to bed and there father was having a few drinks with some of the other member of the police force in the dining room.

Itachi let him in none the less, and didn't protest as he was pulled into bed. Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's chest and let the blankets get pulled over them. When he eventually shifted so that their lips met Itachi lightly gripped his hips to move them closer.

Sasuke hesitated a bit at first but eventually settled into the new position.

Itachi wasn't going to lie to himself, he loved the way Sasuke's body felt against his own. The way his petal soft lips felt when he traced them with his own tongue. The way Sasuke shied away from his touch only to lean back moments later.

Sasuke was kissing his neck lightly as Itachi ran a hand up and down his sides. He had pushed the younger's shirt up so that it was bunched around his color bone. He didn't understand how Sasuke managed to keep his baby soft skin after all of these years as a ninja.

"Aniki…"

Itachi's hand traced his spine all the way down the hem of his pajama pants. "Hm?"

"I love you… I haven't told you that since I got back but I do." Sasuke sighed and shifted.

"I love you too Otouto." He emphasized his point by kissing the top of his brother's head.

0o0o0

"Itachi!" Shisui flopped in the grass. "Is he even legal?"

"He just turned 17 before the chunnin exams…"

"Which means no. he's not. He's pretty much 11 months shy of being legal for you to have sex with!"

"Yeah…" Itachi was staring at the boxed lunch Sasuke had packed him.

"And don't give me the whole. 'he was legal as soon as he got a head band because that makes you an adult' crap ether." Shisui did his beast impression of Itachi's voice that he could manage.

"I didn't think about that… it doesn't make me feel any better though." Opening the box he was surprised to see that Sasuke had packed nothing but sweets for him. He was so thoughtful sometimes.

"If you feel so bad about it why do it?"

"You know that kicked puppy look that he used to give us when he wanted to come with us training?"

"Damn."

"Why do I have to have a cute brother?"

"I think you mean 'why done my brother have to be hot.'" Shisui giggled at how well he managed to imitate Itachi's monotone voice that time .

0o0o0

During the finals for the chunnin exams the Uchiha always act as security, Itachi was lucky enough to get posted in the stands from a decent distance to watch the fights. Sasuke would be the third to fight and so Itachi was unamused as carried out his duty.

Scanning the crowed he saw that Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were all sitting together. Itachi knew that Sasuke had gotten in a spat with the blonde, but it was good to see them there to support him.

When it was finally Sasuke's time to fight Itachi was surprised to see how much the crowned responded to it. The gennins name had become well known, and the other contestants were terrified of him. Well most of them apparently.

When Sasuke's name was called he jumped the rail instead of using the stairs. The other kid did the same and had a smug look as he faced Sasuke in the middle of the ring.

Of course his little brother just stared back blankly and just waited for the go ahead from the proctor. The boy was the first to charge forward. If Itachi remember correctly he was the top gennin from his village and had completed several B-ranked missions. A prodigy.

Sasuke easily avoided the shuriken he threw with a graceful step to the side. He let the boy charge again, this time making a mud clone to help distract Sasuke.

It didn't work. Itachi smirked when his brother drove his katana through the clones head causing it to melt into a pile of goop.

This continued for about three minutes before Sasuke finally went on the offensive, if you could call it that. He activated his Sharingon and cast a genjutsu that cause the other boy to fall to the ground screaming.

Eventually he lost consciousness and the crowed that had previously been silent started to cheer rather loudly. Itachi couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on the other gennin's faces.

Fear.

There was one more fight before the second round began. The tournament is supposed to consist of three rounds.

Sasuke won the second round because the girl he was supposed to fight forfeited, the third round took place directly afterwards. The boy who Sasuke was supposed to be fighting had been rather obnoxious. Beating his opponents brutally, he had tried to kill the first boy he fought, and would have if the proctor had not stepped in.

Is name was Eiji and he was a grass ninja. Sasuke had told Itachi that a few of Orochimaru's former followers were taking part in the exam and this was one of them. It wasn't like Itachi thought that Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it. The kid just made him nervous.

The match was over in the blink of an eye, well it would have been. Eiji wasted no time in activating what appeared to be a curse seal before charging at Sasuke who had no issue keeping up. Dodging he waiting for an opening and took it. Kicking the kid square in the face, he sent him flying into one of the trees that lined the perimeter of the field.

The crowed was screaming so loudly that Itachi couldn't hear the boy scream. "How could you kill Orochimaru-sama. I will avenge his death and carry on his cause." He would have missed it had it not been for his sharingon.

The boy charged again (Itachi was quite surprised that he could move) and Sasuke wasted no time in driving his katana strait though Eiji's forehead.

Everything went silent. Gennin didn't usually die in the finals, they tried to avoid that because of the number of civilians and nobles in the crowed.

Because of the silence Itachi could hear the sticky sound as Sasuke dislodged his blade from the boy's skull and sheathed it before walking off the field.

0o0o0

At first the village elders were in an uproar that Sasuke had taken the grass ninja out, but after hearing that he was affiliated with Orochimaru they grudgingly thanked Sasuke for his service to the village and promoted him to chunnin.

Sasuke was also allowed to take missions with certain shinobi from his clan, Kakashi, and a few others. He was also no longer required to have a guard when he left the compound. Not that he had really been leaving the compound.

That night he came home and sat at table. Nanami, as always, crawled in his lap and asked a billion and one questions, while Mikoto finished up dinner. Fugaku came down and sat at the table and started talking to Sasuke about his plans for the future. Of course there father wanted Sasuke to join the police force.

Sasuke simply looked at Itachi then back at his cup of tea. "I'm going to join ANBU. I want to keep the village safe by getting rid of the dangerous criminals outside the village walls… besides I hate paperwork."

That night Sasuke waited for everyone to go to bed like usual before going into Itachi's room and crawling into bed.

Itachi no longer had to open the door because Sasuke no longer knocked. He simply slid the door open and crawled into bed next to his older brother.

Itachi knew that Sasuke didn't like to kill, but a threat was a threat… he pressed trembling lips to Itachi's. Burying his fingers into the front of his brother's wife beater Sasuke pulled him on top.

Sasuke was usually silent, but tonight he was moaning softly as Itachi ran his hands up and down his sides. He still pulled away ever so often, but not nearly as much as he used to. To Itachi's surprise Sasuke moaned a soft "please Aniki—" making Itachi lose all thoughts that this was wrong.

0o0o0

Itachi and Shisui were again sitting by the Nakano River eating their lunch. Shisui in his police uniform and Itachi in his ANBU gear.

"So, you're telling me Sasuke's requested to be transferred into ANBU? I didn't think people willingly went there." He took another bite of his rice and continued to stare at Itachi.

"I think he wants to keep busy. You would be surprised how many of them stay because free time is there worst enemy. ANBU keeps you too tired to think." Itachi took a bite of the dango Sasuke had gotten up early to make for him. "I've noticed he's less jumpy when he's tired."

"So, let's go send the kid out to assassinate people to work off steam? Sounds like the best idea since sliced bread."

Shisui actually got Itachi to snort in amusement. "Why do you think Kakashi joined again after Sasuke was declared KIA last year?"

"Because he was trying to quite his porn addiction, and so needed to be so tired when he got home that he absolutely could not read porn?" Shisui made himself laugh and ended up choking a bit on his food.

"….I don't know why I come to you for advice sometimes."

"Because after I'm done making cracks my advice is pretty good?"

"I don't want Danzo to get his hands on him… he's… well he won't react with restraint if Danzo pisses him off…"

Shisui closed his lunch box. "We could just go in and threaten Donzo ourselves. You know the whole 'if you touch my baby brother I'll cut you into little pieces and feed you to a bunch of little spiders.'"

"Why spiders?"

"Who the hell likes spiders?"

"…point taken."

0o0o0

After being in ANBU since he was 11, and a captian at 13, Itachi had a lot of pull in the organization. He was the head of an entire department of ANBU, the IGU which was basically the ANBU who went undercover. IGU stood for Information Gathering Unit. Ibiki was the head of T&I or Torture and Interrogation, what they did was explained in the name. Then there was the VDP, Village Duty and Protection, they were usually the ones to guard the Hokage and train the new recruits. FA, Foreign Affairs ANBU usual took care of guarding the foreign diplomats coming and going from Konohagakuru, it was one of the more risky divisions because you were constantly defending against assassins. ROOT aka Danzo's puppets. And MNES Missing Ninja Elimination Squad, they had one of the more dangerous jobs, all they did was hunt down and kill ninja that had become a problem in the eyes of the Hokage.

Itachi didn't want Sasuke to be a member of the IGU because that would mean he would spend exsesive amounts of time out side of the village. Sasuke didn't have it in him to be in T&I because you needed a sadistic side… VDP is where all the injured ANBU are put to recover and get back up to full speed, plus it was like normal jonnin duty. ROOT was not an option. Danzo would absolutely not get his hands on Sasuke.

That left the FA, and the MNES… nether were usually gone from the village for more than two weeks at a time. Itachi wasn't worried that Sasuke would get killed… well actually he was a tiny bit…

Sighing Itachi ran a hand though his hair as he stared at the recommendation form he was filling out for Sasuke. Said brother was busy helping Nanami practice basic kata, Itachi thought she was a bit too young for it but Sasuke had insisted. She was constantly pestering him, asking what he was doing, and today he had been doing kata.

Standing Itachi went outside and summoned one of his crows, rather pleased that Nanami was too engrossed in not falling over and copying Sasuke's movements to notice and make a fuss about the 'pwetty birdy.'

He wrote Kakashi a note and sent the bird off. With any luck Kakashi would be at home and he would get a quick reply, then he could finish this paper work and maybe take Sasuke upstairs and spend some time together.

Nanami fell over one more time and Sasuke shook his head as he helped her up. "Your legs are all wobbly and soft, that's why you keep falling. Why don't you go run laps around the yard to strengthen them up a bit?"

"Hmm Sasu-chan?" Itachi almost laughed when he heard that name. Instead it came out as an awkward choking sound.

"Hn?"

"How do you run a lap? Don't you sit on them?" Sasuke almost cracked a smile.

"It means that you should run along the fence, like a circle."

"right." Nanami started running towards the back of the yard as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Itachi watched as Sasuke came to sit next to him on the porch, leaning his head on his older brother's shoulder. "Ne, Aniki was I like that as a kid?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke smiled before shifting so that his head was in Itachi's lap. They watched as Nanami made it all the way around once then looked there way. "Now what?"

"Do it again." Sasuke called out and they watched her start to run again. "Aniki can I ask you something?"

"Anything." he ran his hand though Sasuke's soft hair.

"Are you still arraigned to that girl? Tsuki?" his voice was soft.

"Yeah, she's a medical ninja at the Konoha hospital so I don't see her a lot."

"Hn…"

"If I remember correctly your also arranged Sasuke. To a girl on the other side of the compound named Rukiya. She's been asking to meet you in person, although you scared her when she saw you in the finals of the chunnin exams." His hand slid down to massage Sasuke's tense shoulders.

"Hn. Will you make me a promise?"

"Anything Otouto."

"Even when you get married you'll still love me more?"

"Silly Otouto, that's a given."

Just as Sasuke was about to speck the crow returned with the same piece of paper in his mouth. Itachi gently took the paper from the bird perched on his shoulder.

_What division of ANBU are you on? I want Sasuke to have someone to look after_ him.

-Itachi Uchiha

_MNES. _

_ -Kakashi Hatake _

0o0o0

Itachi smiled when he came into Sasuke's room. His little brother was sleeping on his own more often now, and although Itachi missed being able to hold him all night, he was happy that it meant he wasn't having as many nightmares.

Walking over his bed Itachi was grinning at the ninja who was sleeping like the dead all curled up around his pillow. "Otouto, you have to get up and go to headquarters. Come on." He tried pulling at the covers lightly only to have Sasuke to pull them over his head and curl in a smaller ball.

Fugaku who was about to leave for work, was standing in the door way watching with a slight smile on his face. Sasuke had never been much of a morning person. When the boy had been younger and still in the academy, whoever was the one to get up last was stuck with waking up the 'little monster.'

"Come one Otouto."Itachi pulled a little harder only to have a pillow thrown at his face. He could hear his father chuckling in the doorway. "Don't hesitate to help me out Otou-san."

"I think you got this one handle son."

"Thanks…"

After about ten minutes of wrestling for the blankets, getting kneed in the stomach, almost hit in the face, and rug burn from the carpet, he had managed to get Sasuke out of bed and in the kitchen.

"I told you that you could handle it all on your own Itachi." Fugaku sipped his coffee and watched Itachi sit down.

When Itachi finally got them out the door they were, thankfully, still on time. Sasuke was quite for almost the entire walk, until the steps of the building were visible at least.

"Am I going to be working with you Aniki?"

"No. I recommended you be put in a different division then me."

"Why?" no one could have missed the hurt tone of his voice as he stopped and glared at Itachi.

"Because I work in IGU, well I'm the head of it. Normal ANBU in that division are sent undercover for months at a time. I didn't think you would want to do that for a long, long time."

"Oh… so where am I going to be working?"

"Actually you're going to be working in MNES. Missing Ninja Extermination Squad. You're going to be going on short out of village missions; it's dangerous but has some of the best starting pay. It's where I started out to." Itachi placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulders and they started walking forward again.

0o0o0

Sasuke went through basic training and did well. He was put on a semi-permanent squad with Kakashi, although he didn't know it until he met them for their first mission.

Itachi didn't have time to be lonely, he went on a mission to check up on a few on his field operatives and only arrived back in the village a few hours before Sasuke did. Kakashi came and made him a verbal report, he was happy to hear that Sasuke was throwing himself into his work. He probably enjoyed the exercise.

Itachi looked up from his paper work to find Sasuke had gotten into his small office (without him noticing) and fallen asleep on the little couch, still in his ANBU uniform.

0o0o0

Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to be getting changed out of there ANBU gear and hurrying to the festival to meet the rest of their family. It was a festival put on by the village's clans, they opened the gates to their compound and decorated to the nines to show off their wealth. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were constantly trying to outdo each other, and this year Fugaku had rallied all of the Uchiha to put in their best effort.

However instead of getting ready to join their parents and help run the clans stands, Itachi was currently cleaning Sasuke. With his tongue.

The younger of the two had a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the loud moans while his brother sucked him off. Itachi was rather enjoying the wonderful noises Sasuke was muffling. Well he was until he heard the door to his room open.

"For Kami's sake! Itachi for real man! It's bad enough I have to hear about your incestuous love life without having to actually see it firsthand! I need bleach for my fucking eyes…" Sasuke's face was so read Itachi was sure it would be bruised tomorrow.

Allowing his younger brother to cover up with the blanket Itachi dragged his best friend into the hallway and closed the door.

"Ew ew ew! Don't touch me with those hands! There are way too many places they could have been recently!" Shisui stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up, one word about this an—"

"Gotcha man. Don't worry about it. Get your asses to the festival and my lips are sealed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Except this is black male for aaaaall eternity."

0o0o0

**so here we are. It was more ooc than I expected but yeah….**

**Feedback would be lovely.**


End file.
